


sunday is a lawbreaking day

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, law breaking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brendon and ryan break a bunch of silly laws on their way to ryan’s college





	sunday is a lawbreaking day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> yeah i spawned this idea at 2am back in april and it took me four months to finish oops
> 
> icosmics luv u
> 
> (wow this is like the only title that’s not song related)

brendon likes to do dumb idiotic things. so does any other teenage boy. which is why it’s not surprising that he wants to do this kind of thing right before his best friend (and crush) ryan ross is about to leave for college.

it’s 2:30 in the morning, and he’s watching some dumb youtube series about laws that are kinda stupid. 

since ryan is about to leave for college, brendon figures that it’ll be one last experience that they’ll remember forever, because he’s sentimental like that. 

plus, after looking at some of these laws, he has a plan for this that could mix into ryan’s departure the next morning. 

so he chugs some redbull and stays up until 5 in the morning to make his plan absolutely perfect.

when brendon wakes up at noon, he takes a lollipop from the leftover halloween candy stash and tells his mother that he’s gonna be leaving.

_ all lollipops are banned in washington. _

he shows up to ryan’s front door twenty minutes later.

“the fuck are you doing here, brendon? i leave in two hours.” ryan asks, once he opens the door.

“all lollipops are banned in washington.” brendon says, stepping inside.

“what the hell are you on about? you’re holding a lollipop!” ryan yells.

“exactly.” brendon smirks.

“i-“ ryan starts, but doesn’t really bother. he knows that his best friend will just do random shit like this all the time. 

“look, it’s sunday, and you’re leaving for school in two hours, why don’t we go break stupid laws like these?” brendon asks.

ryan grumbles. “fine. you’re helping me move.” 

brendon’s eyes light up at that. “great! now, let’s go ride the bus to the pet store.”

ryan rolls his eyes before following brendon outside. 

there’s a bus stop in ryan’s neighborhood, and they wait for a few minutes before a bus arrives.

“ _ one must not spit on a bus.”  _ brendon says.

“fuck you! i’m not spitting on the bus!” ryan yells.

brendon spits on the bus. “there, i did it. now, let’s go.”

when they find their seats in the back, ryan tapes brendon’s shoulder.

“why are we going to a pet store?” 

“i want a pet fish, and it was a perfect day to go and get it.” 

“there’s a law about fish isn’t there?” ryan asks.

there’s a silence for a minute before brendon speaks up.

“yeah.”

-

“jesus christ, did you have to get the fishbowl? you could’ve just gotten a fish bag for now!” ryan says, as they get into the bus again to head back to brendon’s house.

“ _ it is illegal to carry a fishbowl or aquarium onto a bus because the sloshing of water could disrupt the other passengers.” _

“you’re unbelievable, brendon urie.”

brendon just smirks.

they get to brendon’s house just fine, and he puts the fishbowl in his room. brendon names the fish ryan as a joke, and that earns him a punch in the arm.

he takes his car back to ryan’s house to get ryan’s belongings, since he’s driving ryan to his college now. 

it’s a three hour drive, and they’re having fun together in the car. ryan brought some of his bowie cds, so brendon put those into the player while they talk about stupid high school memories. 

they’re not stupid, really, more like “boys will be boys” bullshit without the toxic culture attached to that phrase. 

ryan notices a gas station stop around the halfway point, and brendon makes a lane change to get to that exit.

after they get their gas, they park into an empty spot to go get some food. it’s around 5 pm, and they’re a little bit hungry.

“hey ryan?” 

ryan turns around to see brendon holding some packets of beef jerky.

“ _ you cannot buy meat of any kind on sunday. _ ” brendon laughs, throwing the jerky at ryan.

ryan catches it, thankfully.

“where did you even find out about these ridiculous laws?” ryan asks while they’re in line paying for the jerky.

“a dumb youtube series.” brendon giggles. 

he puts his hand on ryan’s shoulder, and ryan puts his hand on top of it.

“you ready to go?” brendon asks. he throws the purchases in the backseat.

“yeah.”

-

ryan falls asleep once they’re on the road. they get to the town around 7pm, and that’s when ryan wakes up.

“hey, there’s a roller skating rink right there. let’s go!” brendon yells excitedly.

“definitely!”

they hang around there for a few hours. brendon goes to bathroom for a moment, and when he gets back, he’s still wearing the skates.

“you wore the skates to the bathroom?” ryan looks at him, puzzled.

“ _ you can’t wear roller skates in restrooms. _ ” 

ryan smiles at him. “this is why you’re my best friends.”

brendon just hugs him tightly.

-

it’s 10 at night when they get to ryan’s dorm. they soon realize that they’re hungry again, and using ryan’s phone they find out that there’s a grocery store down the street.

it’s walking distance, so they don’t bother bringing the car, even though they do get lost a few times.

brendon notices that ryan’s shoelaces are untied.

_ “shoelaces must be tied while walking down the street.”  _ brendon says, laughing.

“how many laws do you know of?? did you plan to break this many?” ryan asks.

“some of them were planned, this one wasn’t.”

ryan just laughs at that as they walk into the grocery store together.

ryan buys microwaveable dinner, and looks at brendon holding ice cream tubs.

“i’m guessing there’s a law on ice cream in oregon or you’re just getting dessert.” 

“ _ ice cream must not be eaten on sundays.”  _

ryan rolls his eyes.

-

ryan’s room is at the very end of the hall, because he was lucky enough to get a singles room. it’s also far enough that brendon and ryan could make noise without disrupting others.

they’re laughing around, eating their shitty microwave dinner and ice cream, and brendon is extremely happy. 

he knows he should probably tell ryan that he likes him before it’s too late and he meets someone new in college. brendon is just too damn scared though. 

he just shakes his head and goes back to the conversation with ryan.

“you have a hair dryer, right?” 

“yes?”

“good.  _ dishes must drip dry. _ ”

-

brendon sleeps over that night, because it’s way too late for him to be driving and ryan doesn’t want him to fall asleep behind the wheel. 

he’s crying in the parking lot with ryan. ryan opened the car door to unpack his things.

ryan’s hugging brendon really tightly now. 

“i’m gonna miss you so much.” 

“i’ll miss you too.” ryan says.

_ “fuck it,”  _ brendon says to himself.  _ “i’m gonna kiss him.” _

so he does, and ryan kisses back. 

brendon’s still crying.  _ “ _ _ a door on a car may not be left open longer than is necessary.” _

ryan just messes with his hair.

“we’ll be okay, right?”

brendon just nods at him. they finally break apart and say goodbye. brendon closes the car door when he gets inside to go home. 

when he gets back home, it doesn’t feel much of a home anymore. his fish just makes him sad when he remembers that he named it after ryan.

-

“brendon, why the fuck did you make the wedding venue an ice skating rink?” his friend dallon asks, shivering.

“shut up, it’s an inside joke between the both of us.”

“google tells me it’s illegal here in oregon.” gerard says.

“congrats gerard you figured it out.” brendon sarcastically applauds. 

the wedding is a success. pete is the officiate, brendon kisses ryan for the first time as husbands, and their friends make gagging noises while brendon flips them off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> 17/4/2020: orphaning and removing my link only bc i'm not particularly proud of this fic,,


End file.
